My What A Tangled Web We Weave
by Love2BSnowWhite
Summary: Sequel To "The Family" You dont reaally have to have read that one to get this one...but it helps  : xx
1. Sequel

"Dadd-ee! Dadd-ee!"

Danny doubled up as his daughter leapt on him repeatedly.

"Ooooh Andrea! You Monster!" He breathed, leaping up and grabbing her before tickling her.

Andrea's giggles rippled through Alice as she smiled to herself before rolling over and joining Danny.

"Mammeeee!" Andrea screamed as Alice picked her up and swung her round into a cuddle. The pair of them cooed over their baby daughter as she smiled up at them with her rosy cheeks, deep blue eyes and vibrant auburn hair. They walked out shortly after, Alice with Andrea in her arms.

"Morning All!" Danny said chirpily.

"Someone is lively this morning!" Charlotte replied walking over to Alice and Baby Andrea.

"Well! The sun is out it's a glorious Day..."

"And him and Alice are going out this evening..." Liv added grabbing herself a coffee from the pot.

Danny pulled a face of mock shock.

"What! How could you accuse me of such a thing!..."

"Because i know you!" She replied joining Thabo at the Table.

Alice snorted.

"Something funny?" Danny turned to her.

Alice stopped.

"No! Not a thing darling!"

Thabo took Livs hand before turning to Danny and Alice.

"So where are you two off to tonight?"

"The Veterinary conference of Worldwide conservation."

"Sounds...great(!)..." Charlotte said taking Andrea from Alice and cooing over her.

"What does that entail?" Liv asked.

"Basically a bunch of people from around the world come to talk about all the great means of conservation they've been doing, the operations they've performed and ..."

"Then we all get pissed!" Alice cut in.

Liv and Thabo laughed as Charlotte handed Andrea back to Alice.

"Mum, that's not very mature now is it? You're a mother and surely you should be acting a little more responsible, performing all your motherly duties?" Charlotte added an air of mock arrogance. "And speaking of motherly duties. . ." She replied wrinkling her nose. "I think Andrea needs changing..."

Alice laughed as Danny ruffled Charlottes hair.

"Get ready for school Charlie, I'm dropping you off on the way into town!"

"Kay Mum!"


	2. A King, A Queen a princess and a baby

**Part 2**

"Right now Our Mobile numbers are on the fridge as are The Fatani's, The Hotels AND the doctors..."  
>"yes Alice"<br>"Plus, if you get stuck there is some solid food made up in the fridge if she's hungry..."  
>"Yes Alice!"<br>"Her Bedtime is 6 and Charlottes is 9 They both need baths and..."  
>"yes Alice!"<br>"Make Sure Charlotte does her homework!" Alice finished.  
>"Alice!" Liv Laughed<p>

Alice stopped before blushing.

"Sorry...  
>"Yea Yea...we've got it covered, Right Thabo?"<p>

Thabo, Who had been flicking through a car magazine, slammed it shut and immediately looked up eyes wide.

"Er...yea...wait...Got what covered?"

Liv sighed and Rolled her eyes.

"Don't Fret Alice...we've got it covered!" Liv reiterated as she bustled Alice out of the kitchen.  
>"Thanks Liv We Really appreciate it!"<br>"Don't worry! Seriously Now go!" Liv gestured as Danny honked the horn.

Alice hugged her good bye and ran down the few steps of the veranda before turning back.

"Oh...and no sex drugs and rock and Roll!"  
>"Who does that indicate to, us, or Dup and Gran?"<p>

Alice screwed up her face.

"Gross Liv...Just Gross!" She cried as she jumped into the jeep with Danny. Liv Laughed and shut the door.

Charlotte came into the hallway.

"Liv Can i watch..."  
>"Nope! Homework then Telly!"<p>

Charlotte frowned.

"What? But mum isn't here!"  
>"I know...but i am! Homework...now...or i shall Sister-Beat you!"<p>

Charlotte sighed and stomped back to her bedroom grumbling. Thabo came into the hallway smirking.

"Go Liv!"  
>"oh shush you!" She giggled. "Now...let's get some dinner on i'm starving!"<br>"When will your Gran, Nomsa and dup be back?"  
>"Oi! What's that meant to mean?"<br>"Are you unfamiliar with the last time you cooked?"  
>"I recall it was rather successful!"<br>"You burnt half the kitchen down!"  
>"I never!"<br>"You so did! AND it was only baked beans on toast!"

Liv Scoffed.

"Well...fine! If you think you can do better! You cook!"  
>"fine! I will make a meal fit for a king!"<br>"A King?"  
>"Well...a Queen.."<p>

Liv raised an eyebrow.

"Well a Queen, King, a princess and a baby?"  
>"Sounds like a spin-off of The good, The bad and The ugly!"<p> 


	3. Michael

Danny stepped out of the Taxi first before opening Alice's door and helping her step out. She gracefully swung her legs round and stood up out of the taxi allowing her red maxi dress to rest delicately on the floor.

"You Look Gorgeous tonight darling."

Alice blushed before slipping her hand in his.

"Thanks...you brush up rather well yourself." She giggled nudging him playfully.

They walked in through the Reception before being led into the grand hall. Danny squeezed Alice's hand gently as she looked amazed at the enormous and intricately decorated hall. There were a hundred people at least all chatting, laughing and drinking.

A Few had stalls up others had Boards and posters, others had laptops and projectors. Danny and Alice strolled around the exhibitions in awe of all the conservation work going on. Just as they turned the Corner Danny caught sight of a Lizard rehabilitation survey.

"Ooooh! Can i go and check it out! Please!"

"Yes...but don't think that means we're getting any..."

"Oh but..."

"no buts...i hate Lizards! You know i do! Slimy Scaley...hissy..."

"Beautiful, colourful...awe inspiring..."

"just go!" Alice giggled as he made his way over to the small board.

Alice took a seat on one of the many chairs dotted around the area. She placed her back on the table and Danny's jacket on the back of one of the other chairs.

"Excuse me?"

She turned around to a gentleman, a little older than Danny stood behind her. She did a double take as she, only for a moment, swore she recognised him. After minutes of staring at him...she realised she should probably answer...

"Oh..hey." She replied slightly taken aback.

"Erm...is this seat taken?"

"Well..it will be in a minute...but you're welcome to join the table?"

"Oh! Great thanks..." He replied sitting the other side of the table.

The two sat in an awkward silence until he sat forward placing the handful of brochures on the table.

"You're Scottish?" he asked.

"yea."

"Cool... so your first time here too?"

Alice smiled sympathetically.

"Nooo...i Live here with my husband."

"Oh! Right...erm you have a game reserve?"

"Aye...Leopards Den...about an hour or so from here...near Brazzaville...Jo'burg...Pretoria and the like."

"Oh! I know the one! Yes your erm...your Lion breeding and elephant rehabilitation programs were a great success!"

"You know them?"

"Yes! I saw the presentation about 10 minutes ago! Great work!"

Alice blushed slightly.

"Erm...thanks!"

"I'm Michael." He said holding out his hand.

Alice took his hand staring at him intently.

She did know him.

And she knew exactly where from.

"Wow...er..." She replied.

"You ok?"

"Yea...yea..erm Michael! Sorry...I'm Alice..."

"Trevanion! Yes i know."

"Cool...er...listen...i'm gunna find out where my husband's got too...back in a bit!" She said excusing herself swiftly.


	4. Scrabble

"C-O-O-L... Cool!"

"Cool does Not Count as a word!"

"It Does! You use it all the time!"

"It's an expression! Not a word!"

"A Word is an Expression You idiot!"

"I'm not the Idiot!"

"Yes you are! You're a Stupid Idiot Head!"

"Ok! Guys! Chill out!" Thabo said placing his hands between Liv and Charlotte.

The two girls looked at each other.

"C-bear...have you got a K?" Thabo asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed as she glance at him.

"Maybe...why?" She asked, inquisitively.

Thabo chuckled.

"Cook...C-O-O-K...instead of Cool...then at least its a word and you still get the same number of points?"

Charlie thought for a moment before quickly moving her letters around and placing them in the place with a 'K'.

"Actually Thabo...Thats a triple letter score...so i get 6 more points please!"

"Dayumn Girl!" Thabo Laughed scribbling down the scores.

Liv glanced at her watch.

"ok Charlie...come on its bedtime now..."

"Oh...but Liv!"

"Look you've already had half an hour extra!"

Charlie sighed and placed her letters back in the box.

"night guys." She nodded hugging them both.

"Night Charlie." They chorused as they watched her skulk out of the room.

Thabo glanced at his lets before placing them across the scrabble board. As Liv glance back down she read what he'd placed along the Bottom.

"L-I-V-U-V-L-I? What?"

Thabo frowned and looked at the Letters in front of him. He realised and quickly shuffled them round.

"I lv u liv! Aww! Thabo!" Liv smiled and leant over placing her hand on his cheek. "I Love you to...bo-bo." She replied kissing him.


	5. Well done Danny!

"Danny..."

No reply.

"Danny!" Alice whispered harshly again tapping him on the shoulder.

Alice rolled her eyes before standing in front of Danny and taking his hand.

"Excuse me..." She said, apologising the person was talking to.

"Alice? What are you doing?"

"Danny...we have to go...Now..."

Danny frowned.

"Why? Has Liv Rang? Is Andrea ok?"

"Yes Yes...we just...we have to go..."

Danny made his apologies and put his Jacket back on as they made for the exit.

"Oh! Er! Alice!" Someone called from behind them.

Danny stopped.

"Keep Walking." She said.

"But someones calling you..."

"No they're not!"

"Alice!" the voice said again.

Danny turned around as did a reluctant Alice.

"Hey! Sorry...i didn't realise you were leaving." It was Michael

"Ah yea..we er we have to get back." Alice said speedily, turning to leave.

"Look i need a massive favour." The Michael said.

"Sure what?" Danny replied.

"I need somewhere to stay...Alice said you have a Game reserve not to far from Jo'burg? I've got a couple of lectures there tomorrow...could i maybe grab a room or something?"

"I'm afraid we don't..."

"Sure! We've got plenty!" Danny said cutting over Alice.

"Great! I'll just get a taxi there for tonight?"

"Well do you wanna come now? We're going straight home?" Danny Asked.

"Oh! Great yea i'll just grab my bags!" he replied.

Danny turned to Alice.

"What's with the rudeness?" Danny whispered to Alice harshly.

"Well done Danny..." Alice sighed Quietly.

"What? You don't even know the man!"

Danny narrowed his eyes at her as Alice made her way to the entrance.

"You just invited Charlotte's father back to stay with us." She replied walking out the Door.


	6. Forever

Liv and Thabo were sat watching a Film when Andrea's cries awoke them. Liv went to get up.

"No i'll go." Thabo smiled leaping over the arm of the sofa.

Liv continued watching until Thabo walked in with a quivering Andrea in his arms wrapped in her blankey. Liv frowned an walked over to the door where they stood.

"What on earth happened?"

"A nightmare i think...she was crying for Alice."

Liv took Andrea from Thabo as they both sat back down on the Sofa. Andrea sniffled and nuzzled into Livs chest.

"Oh andrea Sweetpea, whats the matter."

"wivia..."

"Aww Let's have a cuddle." Liv said stroking her bright auburn hair.

Thabo smiled at the both of them. They may be step sisters But Liv Loved Andrea and Andrea Loved Liv. So Much.

Liv glanced over at Thabo, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Something the matter Smiley mc SmileyPants?" Liv giggled.

"Nah...just thinking." He replied.

"About?"

"About the fact that i can't wait to have children with you..."

Liv blushed.

"Thabo!"

"What? It's true...i think you're gunna make a great mum."

Liv smiled.

"You're gunna make an excellent Dad."

Thabo placed his arm around her.

Andrea rolled over and placed her head on Thabo's Lap.

"Hiah Babo!" Andrea Giggled.

"Hello Andrea!"

Just at that point Jana Walked in and leapt onto Livs Lap sitting slightly on Andrea.

"Issa Teetah!"

Liv and Thabo Giggled.

"Yea! It is! It's Jana!" Liv Replied stroking Jana's head.

"Issa Dana!" Andrea Giggled.


	7. Heart to Heart

Danny walked into their bedroom with two mugs of tea and a small bottle of water for Andrea. Alice sat up against her pillow with Andrea resting her head in her lap as she gently rubbed her back in a circling motion. Danny smiled warmly at the pair of them and handed the bottle to Andrea.

"Fankyou Daddy." She said quietly placing it straight in her mouth. Alice smiled at her daughters polite response.

"That's alright sweetie." He replied joining Alice and Andrea in the bed.

Alice rested her head on his shoulder and took the mug of tea he handed to her.

"So...come on...spill." he said.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"This! This...mess..."

"Alice...darling it's not a mess..."

"It could easily be..."

"Well it won't be...now...come on."

She sighed.

"Michael McKinnon...my Old Dean of Medecine from Glasgow Uni..."

"You dark horse..."

"Shush...it's not funny..i was young...stupid...naive..."

"Aye...and easily led?"

"Danny!..."

"Sorry...i can definitely see you've upgraded though" he said nudging her.

"Oh forget it..." Alice replied grumpily.

"Oh Love come on...i'm sorry..."

"We'd been together for 3 months...3...when i found out i was pregnant with Charlie...i was 19 danny...the same age as Liv ,my whole...life ahead of me! I Told him...we were gunna elope! All that...that's what he told me anyway...turned out...i told him and he ran a mile and never came back...had to get back to his wife and 2 daughters..."

Danny winced.

"ouch..."

"Aye..."

"Charlotte has never asked about him and...i don't want her to know him...he didn't care and he doesn't..."

"I don't get why he doesn't recognise you..."

"Oh...i've changed...A lot!" Alice said a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Plus...Alice Trevanion...Alice Collins?"

"Aye maybe...a couple of girl friends on the same course as me had discovered he'd been playing the lot of us...turns out i was just the unlucky one in a long stream of young student lovers..."

Danny placed his arm around his wife protectively.

"Well...least you know you'll always have me to Love you."

Alice smiled back at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you darling..." she replied.

"Kiss mummy..." Andrea chirped.

"Does andrea want a kiss to?" Alice giggled.

"Mummy..." Andrea grumbled holding her arms up to Alice as she clambered into a hug.

"I think it's time for someones bed..."

"No! No! No! Mummy!" Andrea cried as Alice stood up.

"Let her stay here tonight...she won't do any harm..." Danny said as andrea crawled into bed with Danny and Alice.

"Night Mummy...Night Daddy..."

The both smiled at her.

"Night Alice." Danny said kissing her.

Alice rolled over.

"yea...night."


	8. Morning Surprise

Alice awoke early the next morning. She sat up gently in bed and looked over at her daughter and husband sleeping arm in arm. She smiled slightly as she glanced at her clock. 6am...Michael would just be getting up to leave for Johannesburg.

She swallowed.

Why did she always need a wee in the most inappropriate times! She crept out of bed and gently opened the door. She tiptoed across the hallway to the bathroom. As she quietly opened the door looking both left and right for Michael she stepped inside facing the door as she closed it behind her.

"Oh...Er..."

Alice spun round to See Michael Clutching a Toothbrush...and nothing else. Alice gasped and threw a hand to her mouth before changing her mind and throwing them in front of her eyes.

"Mick! I ...omg I'm..." she stuttered furiously as she spun round to face the door. She grabbed the handle and went to leave.

"Hang on..."

"Er...i'd rather not..."

"You called me Mick..." he asked.

Alice's face dropped, wide eyed.

"Er...i...yes...erm Michael! I assumed...Mick? You Don't Look a mickey..."

"Mike?"

"Or a mike..." She finished.

"Oh..fair one..."

"Yes..."

An awkward silence fell on the two before Alice suddenly realised that actually she was, indeed, allowed to Leave. She chastised herself and rushed out the door shutting it tight behind her.

She ran into the kitchen and collided straight into Nomsa.

"Alice! What are you doing awake at this time?"

"Oh! Nomsa...er...nothing?"

Nomsa narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"Really? You look...suspicious."

Alice drew back wide eyed.

"Er...just...needed the loo..."

Nomsa raised an eyebrow as Alice turned and raced back to her bedroom.

Caroline was just coming out of her bedroom door when she two came face to face with Michael.

"Oh...hello?"

"Hi..." Michael said shuffling nervously.

"Er..."

"I'm Michael..."

"Caroline" She said taking his hand

"Danny and Alice offered me a place for the night...i met them at the do last night."

Caroline stared intently at Michael. For a moment, just a second, she recognised him. She frowned slightly before realising she had not said anything in reply.

"Oh! Yes i...er i believe they mentioned it..."

"oh Great well er...i must be off!"

"Oh yes of course." Caroline replied as the suited and booted man walked out of the door.

Nomsa made her way over to Caroline and peered over her shoulder.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Not sure." Caroline replied suspiciously. "Though i'm sure we shall find out."


	9. Carolines Discovery

Danny Rolled over to Find Alice sat cross legged jittering about from side to side.

"What on earth is the matter?" Danny said questioningly.

"Well..." Alice turned slightly bashful before saying very quietly "I Really need a wee!"

Danny Raised an Eyebrow.

"Now Alice..."

"What?"

"We've talked about this..there is an amazing invention you know...it's called a toilet! And...funnily enough you can..."

"Shush your mush Danny!"

"Honestly! Anyone would think we were potty training you not Andrea!"

"Danny!" Alice hushed.

"Why don't you go?"

"Because!"

Danny sighed.

"Because?"

"Michael might still be out there..."

"Look if you keep avoiding him he is gunna realise there is something wrong! Act as normal and no one will know any the wiser..."

Alice sighed and look to Danny.

"I promise. We Will get through this Love..."

Alice nodded and got up before leaving the bedroom.

Danny rolled back over and lay down before Andrea sat up and leant on his Tummy.

"G'morning Daddy!"

"Ah good morning sweet pea, how are we this morning?"

"Sneepy..."

"You're sleepy?"

"yea..."

Danny chuckled slightly.

"Go back to sleep then!"

"Noooo daddy!"

"ok then! Don't!" Danny chuckled

"Where's mummy gone?"

"She'll be back soon!"

"Back soon."

"Yes..." Danny sighed as he and Andrea fell into a comfortable silence.

"Morning Charlotte." Caroline smiled as Charlotte ran into the kitchen and grabbed a banana off the side.

"Ah morning Monkey," Dupe added as he saw the banana in her hand.

"morning! Gotta Run i'm going over to Cashiles!" She cried running out of the door and straight into Alice.

"Oh Careful Love!" Alice cried.

"Sorry mum! Cashile will be here in a bit! I have to go!" She replied.

Alice chuckled as Dupe walked past her with a slice of toast in his mouth. He nodded to her as she nodded back.

Alice took two mugs from the shelf and placed them on the sideboard taking the coffee pot off.

"Alice..." Caroline began sitting down.

"Aye?" Alice replied paying little attention.

"That..er...that Michael Bloke...Is her a friend of yours?"

Alice frowned to herself as she poured the coffee into the two mugs adding a teaspoon of sugar for Danny.

"Nah...not really we met him at the convention last night..."

"Hm...i dunno...it's probably nothing..."

Alice turned, looking intently at Caroline.

"What?" Alice asked sitting across from Caroline.

"Well...its nothing really...i just rather thought he looked familiar."

Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"I think you must be imagining things caroline! Look familiar! That's crazy...we'd never seen him..."

"Like Charlotte."

Alice crossed her arms and threw her head into them.

"I knew it!"

Alices head shot up as she placed a hand to her lips.

"SHH!" Alice screeched.

"What!"

"Later...i'll explain later..."


	10. Carolines Discovery Part 2

Caroline and Alice had got a grabbed a table at fatani's and sat drinking coffee. Caroline looked at Alice intently, urging her to talk.

"Caroline, just because you stare at me does not mean im going to spill all..."

"Whats the issue!"

"I don't want to talk about it...just now." Alice said glancing sideways as Fatani walked past being chastised by Charlotte and Cashile.

"I know who he is Alice."

Alice turned to look at caroline.

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Oh Caroline its such a mess! I...i just don't know what to do!"

"You should tell charlotte..."

"Why! She doesn't need to know!

"Alice!"

"Look...Life was difficult with him...with mick..i...i don't want to remember it...and i don't want charlotte to have to relive it!"

"You don't want charlotte to?...or you don't want to."

Alice frowned at Caroline.

"don't judge me..."

"I'm not!"

"You are..You, and Danny!"

"Alice no one is judging you!"

Alice sighed and drank her coffee.

"I want to deal with this in my own way."

"I appreciate that...we just...want to help?"

"I know...i know you do...i just have to get through this...he's only here for a few days right?"

Alice nodded.

"Exactly."

Caroline comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll work something out Alice...don't worry."

"I just want him gone."

"And he will be...but if you want to keep this from Charlotte...you have to chill out."

"Does this make me a bad person Caroline?"

Caroline chuckled to herself.

"Not bad...stupid perhaps...but not bad." She smiled supportively at Alice.


	11. The Question

"Can you drop me off just outside Dominiques Alice?" Caroline asked.

"Aye, you meeting dupe?"

"Yes he said he had dinner plans...but then you know Anders."

Alice chuckled to herself.

"Yes...yes i do."

As Alice dropped Caroline off Charlotte hopped into the front of the jeep. She smiled at Alice before looking to the front.

"Alright?" Alice enquired, switching between looking to her daughter and looking to the front.

"Yea..." Charlotte replied pensively.

A few moments of silence passed before Charlotte begun once more.

"Mum...You know Cashile Calls Fatani Dad..."

Alice gulped, she had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"And Junior Calls Fatani Dad..."

"Yea.."

"And Andrea Calls Danny, Dad...and so does Rosie..."

"Yea..."

"Why don't i have someone to call dad?"

Alice swallowed hard to clear the lump slowly forming in her throat.

"I...well, Liv doesn't! Not here anyway,"

"But she still has one...Do i?"

Alice sighed slightly taken aback by her daughters questions.

"How long have you been thinking all this through?" Alice asked pulling up in a small lay by.

"Not long... i just...i never thought about it before...but...now i do...i just wonder sometimes...you know...like do i look more like...you? Or My Dad...i must have a dad..."

"Charlie, hunni you do have a dad...of course you do..."

"Then where is he?"

"He's just not around...but you like having Danny don't you?"

"Yea! Of course! I Love him like lots! But..."

"Ok..."Alice sighed.

Charlotte looked to her mother for reassurance, her bright blue eyes glinting in suspense. Alice took her hand.

"it's gonna take a lot of explaining..."

"ok..." Charlotte replied timidly.

"Right, how about we go to the beach and grab an Ice cream yea? Then we can sit down and talk about this properly."

Charlotte nodded and sat back in her seat. It was going to be a very long afternoon.


	12. Looking back

Alice leant back in the candy striped deck Chair taking a small mouthful of her ice-cream as Charlotte did the same. The silence loomed, for the first time ever, awkwardly between Alice and her daughter. The Children playing on the beach caught Alice's attention. A small boy and Girl playing with a beach ball throwing it back and forth. She thought of how Charlotte had never had that opportunity and a small pang of guilt clambered its way over her heart.

"How do you want to do this?" Alice asked quietly.

"Don't mind..."Charlotte replied faintly

"Ok...you ask the question and i'll answer them...outright...no stalling...only if you promise you get everything of your mind...and you get every question answered that you want...right?"

"Right." Charlotte said.

Charlotte thought for a moment before taking a big mouthful of ice cream. She licked her lips and began.

"So...where is he?"

"Well...at the moment he's over here...not too far away, but usually he Lives in Glasgow."

Charlotte nodded.

"Whats his name?"

"Michael Mckinnon..."

Charlotte frowned.

"The Michael that's staying with us?"

Alice breathed a harsh sigh.

"Yes."

Charlotte bit her lip.

"Why hasn't he said hello?"

"Because...he doesn't know who we are...he doesn't remember me and he doesn't know you..."

"Why?"

"Because he left when i was still pregnant with you, in fact...i told him and that night he left."

"He Left? Even though he knew ..."

"Yea...not nice..."

"Danny Didn't do that..."

"Well...no...but in all fairness Danny and i are married...older, the circumstances are a wee bit different..."

"What were they like with you and Michael?"

Alice took a breath to steady herself. She hated feeling like this, that she'd concealed all this from charlotte for so long.

"I was very young Charlie...And He wasn't...and we weren't married and..."

"How young..."

"Olivia's age..."

"How old was he..."

Alice chuckled slightly.

"Let's put it this way...he was my teacher."

Charlotte scrunched up her nose.

"Gross...isn't that illeagal!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"not quite...it's "Frowned upon"..." She said

"Carry on..."

"Anyway...he promised we'd get married...move in together...work together...everything...until i told him i was pregnant..."

"He didn't want me?"

"He didn't want A baby...Turns out...he was already married and already had kids, two, a daughter and son of 6 and 10."

Charlottes eyes drew wider.

"Mum!"

"Yea i know i know...you don't have to pull that face at me..."

"Thats bad..."

"Thanks, you sound like my father..."

"So ...this Michael...he left you...at 19 to bring a baby up by yourself?"

"Yea...not a nice man..."

Charlotte pursed her lips and frowned.

"I don't think i want to know him."

Alice placed an arm around charlottes shoulder.

"Look...don't let that put you off...if you want to meet him...do, i'm not gonna be angry or...dissapointed or whatever...I'll be proud more than anythin'."

Charlotte turned to her mother.

"Proud?"

"Aye, that you made the desicion yourself...shows maturity." Alice replied smiling at her.

"I guess...maybe...i'll think about it..."

Alice nodded.

"Good plan, Now lets go and grab another ice cream eh!"

"Mum!"

"What! It's our afternoon and we can do what we want!"

"Mines a Mint Choc Chip!"

Alice Took charlottes hand as they ran up the beach to the ice cream parlour.


	13. Keeping it together

Charlotte and Alice pulled up to the house. As Charlotte clambered out of the jeep she groaned. Danny walked down the steps of the Veranda, Andrea in his arms. He frowned in confusion as charlotte moaned up the steps, Alice following shortly behind.

"Too...much...ice...cream..." She grumbled as she went through the door.

Danny Smirked as Alice greeted him and Andrea with a Kiss.

"Everything ok?" Danny asked as Alice linked her arm through his.

"Yea...Everythings...good...She knows...i told her."

"Ah..."

"Aye...she's cool with it though...i think..."

"Good...And Look...i know you've just got back...but Micks just rang through..."

"Oh no...what?"

"His Taxi hasn't turned up...he wondered if you'd pick him up?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Aye...sure..."

"I'll go if you want?"

"No...you enjoy your day with Andrea...I'll be back soon, see you later sweetie!" Alice smiled as she kissed andrea on the cheek.

"S'later! Lumooo!"

"Love You too!"

"Asa Ice Day!"

Alice laughed as she climbed back in the jeep.

"I will! You too!"

"Where are you waiting Mick?"

"Just outside the meeting house..."

"ok i'll be there in 10."

Alice placed the walkie Talkie on the seat and continued driving down the road. She stopped at the door and picked Michael up. She Swallowed hard as he climbed into the car. Knowing that charlotte knew made her feel sick.

"Thanks Alice i really appreciate this."

"S'alright."

"No really,you didn't have to do this." He replied placing a hand on her leg.

She flinched before clenching tightly onto the steering wheel.

"Sorry...i..."

"It doesn't matter..."

"Look, have i don't something wrong? You seem so off with me and i barely know you."

"Just Drop it!" Alice snapped.

She breathed a sigh before continuing.

"Sorry lets...let's just go home."


	14. Revealed

As they continued to drive along the main stretch of road, Michael Noticed a large black cloud moving rapidly above them accompanied by a very strong gale that kept threatening the direction of the Landrover.

"I'm struggling to keep control." Alice said calmly after a large awkward silence had passed between them.

"Because there is no coverage...we need to take the next left."

"How Do you know? You don't live here!"

"Because...There is tree coverage, therefore, we shall be able to gain control."

"Whose Driving?"

"Oh My God! Seriously Will you just tell me what i've done?"

"Nothing! Why do you think you have!"

"You're snapping!"

"Am Not!"

"Are too!"

"Mick!" Alice shouted ending the argument.

The Jeep Fell silent.

"There you go again...Calling me Mick."

Alice ran a hand through her hair before placing it back on the steering wheel. Suddenly The rain Poured down as a loud Rumble of Thunder and Flash of Lightening followed almost instantly Soaking Michael and Alice.

"We're Gunna have To pull Over! I can't see a thing!" Alice cried over the horrific noise of the storm.

"Alright!" Michael Replied

Alice pulled the jeep to a halt at the side of the road just after a small tree. She held her arms tight against the steering wheel before falling back to her seat and letting her hands fall to her lap.

"Whats the Deal." Michael Asked gently but forcefully.

"You know what? I wouldn't be bothered so much if you actually remembered...but you don't and...and in a way that kinda hurts the most."

"Have we met before?"

"I studied at Glasgow University...Alice Trevanion...Ali Collins..."

Michael turned to look at her, stunned.

"Shit."

Alice scoffed.

"Remember now do we?" She muttered.

"So...wait...you're daughter...the older one...erm..."

"Charlotte."

"Yea...is she?"

Alice turned to him.

"Yea...that's your daughter."


End file.
